A Test of Fate
by SchoolGirl013
Summary: She tried to hide her power, for she never knew how to use it. When she is given the opprotunity to become more powerful than she could ever imagine, is it fate, or perhaps a cruel, sinister game?-2011 verse-


**Hey guys! SchoolGirl here! Here is my very first fanfic, and any tips and advice you guys have are more than welcome. I have some big writing projects planned for the future, so I thought I would start small and get used to writing before I get started. So, anyway here it is. The first chapter of my first fanfic. Enjoy!**

**P.S. This story is about Mumm-Rana, how she met Mumm-Ra, and how she gained her powers from the Ancient Spirits of Good. This is set in the 2011 universe, since we haven't seen her come into play yet. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the cartoon Thundercats, its characters, or anything from the show. It is the property of WarnerBros.**

**Prologue**

His bones ached, his muscles burned. His mind reeled, tearing between realities, his sanity hanging by a thread. _No more_, he thought, _n-no more. _As usual,his pride had gotten the better of him. When he was approached, selected to be possibly one of the most powerful beings in the entire universe, he nearly jumped at the opportunity. Imagining himself holding vast amounts of power in the palms of his hands; why, he would be unstoppable! All that he needed to do was pass a simple trial. He nearly scoffed at the idea. How juvenile! _They were truly desperate if they required __one __test to prove one's worth_, he mused. _This will be easy_. Oh, how humbled he felt now! He regretted his impulsiveness, his boastfulness, his lack of wisdom, his blasted- "AAAAARRGH!" he cried out, as another wave of pain tore through his body and mind. The fire he felt coursing through his veins grew, and his grip on reality and life itself began to slip from his grasp. Whatever power he had left was useless, he could feel it. The fiery pain only increased, and his cries grew. The white light that had been surrounding him grew brighter, and brighter still. The light became blinding, until suddenly, it vanished. All became quiet in the small dark chamber, and all that was left of the young man, was simply, gone.

OOOO

"How disappointing", a voice from the shadows rumbled, echoing through the chambers. "He held such potential. You've led me to yet another failure, Lazgur." The scaly creature in which the voice addressed quaked in fear, visibly shrinking before his master. "I know I have failed you, my master. It is most difficult to find a master of the mystic arts who is worthy of serving one as powerful as you, for you are the most-," "Save your groveling, underling", the voice snapped, exasperated. "I do not have the patience for it. After you have failed me so many times, you have proven that I cannot trust such a simple task to such incompetent creatures. Leave my presence, I shall handle this myself." Bowing, so low that his snout nearly touched the ground, the creature hurried past his master, head low and tail down. "As you wish, Mumm-Ra, the Everliving." Mumm-Ra simply huffed as his lackey exited, and made his way to the center of the room. His eyes landed on the now vacant spot where the young man once stood, before turning toward the circle of statues that surrounded him; one of a jackal, another one of an ape, another of a lizard, and the last of a vulture. The Ancient Spirits of Evil, beings who had existed long before Mumm-Ra, and held great power, had given Mumm-Ra a vision, a vision of a young mortal, connected to the mystic forces that Mumm-Ra himself channeled through his very being, that would serve as his protégé. They did not, however, bring to light the identity of this person, and this frustrated Mumm-Ra deeply. "The master must feel a connection with their student", the spirits had told him. "You need to recognize their power." For months, Mumm-Ra followed the trail that drew him to this power, visiting planet after planet, where he felt the presence of one who was in touch with the mystic force. Because he could not travel outside of his ship without losing his power, as well as the sun being the bane of his existence, he would send his acolytes to find the person.

He had come to regret that decision.

"Ancient Spirits of Evil, he called out, addressing the statues before him, "for days I have endlessly searched for the one who is meant to serve as my pupil, yet my efforts have been proven fruitless. I implore you, reveal to me the face of my future protégé, for how long must I wait, Ancient Spirits? HOW LONG!" The eyes of the statues glowed red, the color of blood, and a deep, raspy voice boomed, originating from the statue of the jackal. "This is a quest that will challenge you, Everliving One". The monkey spoke next, its voice a deep bass. "It would be too simple a task to pint you in this direction." Mumm-Ra then turned his head to the next voice that spoke, the vulture. "As we have stated before, Mumm-Ra, you must feel the presence of this student of yours, for they are your student." The last to speak was the lizard, his voice hissing through the dark chamber. "A true sorcerer must rely on their power and skill, not the competence of mere mortals." Realization dawned on him, and Mumm-Ra bowed his head. "I understand, masters."

OOOO

All was quiet in the chamber, with the exception of the low thrum of energy that ran through the length of the ship, keeping it afloat. Mumm-Ra stood, perfectly still, his focus centered on the pool of water that glowed before him. For weeks after his discussion with the Ancient Spirits of Evil, he had felt the strange pull of energy grow stronger, to the point where he felt a warm thrumming in the pit of his stomach. He was close, he could feel it. "I know you're near, young one." he thought aloud, holding his hand out to the pool, and uttering a chant that caused the water within it to glow. The pool responded to the spell and began to ripple, the glow slowly brightening. Mumm-Ra's chant grew louder, more vigorous, as the ripples increased and began lapping against the sides. An image soon began to surface in the very center, and the low thrumming Mumm-Ra felt grew warmer. Brighter and brighter the glow grew, and the waves were now crashing against the side of the pool. Mumm-Ra's voice echoed through the chamber, bouncing off of the walls as it increased in volume, the pit of his stomach nearly burning. The image in the center grew and grew, until it had reached the edges of the pool, its identity revealed. Mumm-Ra ended his chant and stared down at the image before him. It revealed a small-sized planet of green, white, and gold with thin clouds circling around it. This was it, he felt it. "Yes", he whispered to himself, "I have found it".

**There you have it folks! Hope you enjoyed it! Mumm-Rana will come into play soon, but she may not be what you expected. Also, if you're a little confused about Mumm-Ra's lackey, Lazgur, that was introduced in the beginning, his purpose for this story will be explained at a later date. Oh and review please! **


End file.
